nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Conker's Bad Fur Day
Conker's Bad Fur Day is a game from the Conker series. It was released for the Nintendo 64 in 2001 and starred Conker the Squirrel, who had debuted in Diddy Kong Racing. It was one of the last Rare games made for the Nintendo 64. This game was originally going to be the colorful and innocent Twelve Tails: Conker 64, but changed in development to a more raunchy theme with drug and alcoholic use, swearing and occasional flashing, turning it into an M rated game. This was done so because Rare wanted to differentiate itself from earlier playful titles like Banjo Kazooie. Because of its content and rating, most retailers refused to market the game. This led to the game being unsuccessful. The game, however, has garnered a cult following. This led to a remake, Conker: Live and Reloaded, on the Xbox (after Microsoft bought Rare). Story The story starts with Conker telling his story on how he became king of the land and how it was a "Bad Fur Day". When the story is told, Conker and his squirrel friends at The Cock and Plucker are drinking too much alcoholic beverages. This causes Conker to become drunk and wander in the wrong direction from his home. Meanwhile, the Panther King had a broken leg stool on his table and tries to lead Conker into traps to catch him, kill him and use him as the replacement as a leg stool. Professor von Kripplespac also has created a Tedi army to attack the Panther King to plot his revenge as he is bossed around and has duct tape used on him multiple times. Later in the story, Don Weaso kidnaps Berri and uses her as a dancer to be with at the Rock Solid Night Club. Who then reveals he works for the Panther King. In the final chapter, the Panther King sends out Don Weaso to tell Conker and Berri to rob a bank and, was again, a trap. In the bank, they find the Panther King and then tells Don Weaso to shoot Berri to death and attack Conker to use him as the replacement for the broken stool on the table. Berri dies, but Conker managed to escape the table leg stool replacement. Then later, Kripplespac reveals his Xenomorph pet, Heinrich whom he had put in the Panther King's chest. Then, it burst out his chest, killing the Panther King. Then, the vault turns into a space craft and Conker fights Heinrich. Conker manages to defeat Heinrich and send Kripplespac into the depths of space. When Heinrich is defeated, Conker is then crowned by his friends the king of the land and becomes a millionaire. This, however, doesn't make Conker feel better. He cared about Berri and couldn't get over how she died. Then, the story ends with Conker walking out from The Cock and Plucker being upset and walking lonely in the woods with sad music playing. Characters Main *Conker the Squirrel - The protagonist and the main character of the game. He is the last Red Squirrel in all of the Panther Kingdom. The Panther King wanted to use him as a leg for his table. *Berri - The deceased girlfriend of Conker. She used to be the same size as her until she became two times his size and went from brown to gray. She was shot and killed by Don Weaso. *Panther King - The main antagonist of the game. Don Weaso and Kriplespac were his former servants until the King was killed by Kripplespac's xenomorph. *Don Weaso - The leader of the Weasel Mafia and a former minion of the Panther King. He fled the scene when the xenomorph, Heinrich, burst out of the king's chest, and was likely sucked into space when the airlock was opened. His true fate is unknown. *Professor von Kripplespac - The leader and the inventor of the Tediz. He lacks legs as they were blown off by an assault in the battle of the Panther Kingdom. He is the other main antagonist of the game and kills the Panther King with his pet Xenomorph, Heinrich. Development Reception Trivia External Links *Music Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:2001 video games Category:Platformer games Category:Rare games Category:THQ games